


What Do You Do When No One’s Looking?

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Slight toilet humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Cass and Rapunzel are cleaning up Punzie's room, seeing it is a giant mess. When Cass finds something that shouldn't be there, she and Punzie have a conversation that turns into quite the confession from Cass. (Cassunzel, Fluff, Canon)





	What Do You Do When No One’s Looking?

Cassandra and Rapunzel were cleaning out Rapunzel's room in the castle, the young princess having not had chance in days due to attending to various duties and distractions in her own, rather busy social life.

"Thanks for helping me clean, Cass," Rapunzel thanked her loyal handmaiden. Cass was always like a big sister to Rapunzel, the bestest and most loyal friend she had ever had… and most beautiful girlfriend.

Cass smiled, dusting off a shelf with a brush. "No problem, Raps. You should see my room sometimes, it's a much worse mess than this."

"I've never seen your room," Rapunzel admitted. Her friend could be quite private sometimes and privacy was something Rapunzel greatly respected. After all, friendship and loved were built on trust of one another. Cass never spied on Rapunzel and Rapunzel didn't either.

"Well trust me, it's worse than this," Cass stated. She then sniffed the air, her nostrils picking up a pungent aroma. "Jesus! What is that?" She exclaimed.

Rapunzel sniffed as well. "Oh, that's just Pascals… leavings," She stated, not wanting to use any foul language to refer to her beloved Chameleon.

Cass raised an eyebrow. "You let your pet Chameleon shit in your room?"

"Well, where else is he gonna go?" Rapunzel excused. Pascal was not like any other pet and as such, there was no real guide to looking after him. Rapunzel had just gone with the flow all these years.

"Umm the bathroom?" Cass suggested, trying to bring some sense into her friend.

"He keeps falling in the toilet," Rapunzel explained. "Trust me, the smell of the water on his scales is worse that his… brown stuff."

Cass facepalmed. "I'd tell you off about this, but then I remember you spent your life in a tower. I get that." She walked out of the room. "I need to get some tweezers."

Rapunzel then took out her journal, making a quick note to either make or buy something for Pascal to do his… business in.

Cass returned, tweezers and a peg over her nose, picking up the droppings and placing them in a small bag. "There, hazardous waste removed. Seriously Raps, you have to train that chameleon of yours a bit more. He needs more… control."

"Nah, Pascal's just… still not used to life in the big city just yet," Rapunzel stood up for her little green friend.

"And yet he shit all over your room while you weren't looking," Cass then reminded her.

"Hey! I can't see through walls you know!" Rapunzel protested. Sometimes she wished this magic hair of hers gave her more power than it already did. "I don't know what he does when I'm looking."

"Well then what do you do when no one's looking?!" Cass argued.

"Lots of… things… private girly things," Rapunzel twiddled her fingers together. "What do  _you_  do?" She pointed directly at Cassandra.

Cass's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait what?"

"Yeah, since you're all nosey about me and Pascal, I'll be nosey about you," Rapunzel justified herself, before folding her arms in a rather smug manner. "What do you when I'm not here?"

Cass looked down. She wasn't so sure about admitting this to Rapunzel, even with their open feelings about another. "I... think of you," She muttered inaudibly.

Rapunzel's ears pricked up at Cass's sentence. "You.. what?"

Cass sighed, giving in. "I think of you, Raps because… I love you."

Rapunzel blushed out of sheer adoration. "Awww Cass."

"It's just… you're the closest person I have, you're like family and-" Cass's eyes widened and her words stopped. Rapunzel was pressing her lips on Cass's, kissing the handmaiden tenderly.

Cass slowly closed her eyes, kissing back and enjoying the moment.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Final one for the day and one Nona played a very big part in. I'm told that the title of this fic is a quote from the actual show, so Nona requested I take it in whatever direction I felt. Not sure if Chameleon poop is what Cass refers to in the actual show (I haven't seen it yet at the time of this writing) but I put it in anyway. Because it's funny.

Anyway, see ya'll next time!


End file.
